


Jo's Special Skill

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Sachi is a wonderful person who doesn't like violence. Then again, there's Jo's special skill.





	

Ayase ducked under the arm of a boy reaching towards the vending machine and headed for the cafeteria exit. While she still didn't feel too comfortable in the crowded chaos of a room, after helping to bring down a drug syndicate she no longer felt scared. While she wouldn't burst into insects in that kind of a place the mere awareness that anyone bothering her could be mysteriously stung have her certain self-confidence.

Still, Ayase gave a small sigh of relief when she left the cafeteria and headed to the roof, where she was supposed to meet Kado and Sachi.

She almost got knocked down by Jo speeding down the stairs, visibly upset, his shirt stained with blood dripping from his lip. Ayase hesitated for a moment, but Jo didn't spare her a glance and was probably more upset about staining his shirt than getting punched, which is what Ayase assumed happened. By now it has become almost a habit for him. It was a weird kind of hobby but who was Ayase to judge.

As Ayase reached the roof she knew something was wrong. She wasn't an empath like Sachi and couldn't read thoughts like Kado, but seeing Sachi crouched on the bench with his face in his hands was a message clear enough.

'Sachi, what's wrong?' Sachi stiffened for a moment then raised his head and smiled at her. Rather unconvincingly.

'Did you manage to get what you wanted for lunch?'

'I did but don't change the topic. You were fine just a couple of minutes ago. What happened?'

Sachi's lips tightened.

'I.. don't want to talk about it. It's nothing, really.'

'Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing.'

Sachi combed his hair with his hand.

'Look I just...'

Ayase heard a snicker behind her and turned to find Kado.

'Did you really punch Jo in the face?' Kado was visibly amused.

'You what?!' Ayase turned back to Sachi; he was biting his thumb. Jo getting punched wasn't a new occurrence but Sachi punching anyone definitely wasn't something Ayase would have expected.

'Look, I'm not proud of it, Ok?' Sachi moved to the side of the bench, making space for Kado to sit. 'I just snapped when he said…' Ayase saw Sachi's eyes flicker to Kado and Kado's expression harden. 'He was being an asshole,' Sachi finished quietly, looking intently at his hands.

'Sachi' Kado's voice was kind and reasonable but there was very an angry glint in his eyes that made Ayase wonder what was it exactly that Jo had said. 'Jo gets on everyone's nerves. Even I've punched Jo. Almost everyone has punched Jo by now.'

'Ayase haven't.'

Ayase felt herself stiffen.

'Wait, Ayase, have you?'

'Nn..no. I don't punch people.' That was true. Punching people wasn't something Ayase did; not when she could turn herself into insects and sting them instead. Of course she wouldn't do such a thing unless she was really, really angry, but when she did Jo couldn't sit properly for the next three days. It was pretty interesting to see him trying to find a comfortable position during classes and not lose his dignity.

Ayase's eyes fell on Kado, who looked more amused than she's ever seen him. Shit.

 _Don't you dare say anything_ , she thought angrily, concentrating on the words to make sure Kado heard her. _I am not admitting to Sachi that I touched Jo's butt even if it was only with my insects' stingers. And he deserved that, all right?_

Kado bit his upper lip, suppressing laughter, and turned to Sachi. 

'I am pretty sure if Jo ever made Ayase angry she'd have a different way to deal with it.' 

'Yeah, she'd just tell him off…' 

Ayase averted her eyes; she definitely wasn't gonna correct Sachi on that point. 

Kado sighed. 

'Look, Sachi. Believe me when I say that, Jo has never not deserved a punch he got from someone. He might have not deserved that particular punch at that very moment but he usually manages to gather enough karma beforehand. Also I am pretty sure you apologised right after you did it.' 

Sachi couldn't help but laugh weakly. 

'...Yeah, I did.' 

'And you know,' Ayase remembered Jo's swelling bleeding lip. This wasn't going to disappear overnight. 'I bet it will only raise his street cred more.' 

This time both Kado and Sachi laughed. Sachi straightened up. 

'Right, I forgot,' he reached into his bag 'I brought you guys drinks.' 

Ayase felt the ends of her lips curl up when Sachi fished out three bottles. He got hers and Kado's favorite drinks, none of which was available at school. Obviously, he remembered what they liked and got it for them beforehand. 

Despite everything they went through Sachi remained pure, too nice and too caring about everyone for his own good. If Jo managed to make someone like Sachi punch him then Ayase had no doubts that Jo probably earned much more. 

Sachi was a treasure, too good for this world and he deserved all the love and protection they could give him. 

'Yeah,' Ayase heard Kado's barely audible whisper. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "who is the least likely person to punch Jo" and then I made it happen. For Tokyo Demons fanwork contest, though I admit it was just an excuse.


End file.
